Regalos de San Valentín
by Saiyajin-Heartless
Summary: La pequeña Alicia no entiende de romanticismo, pero quire darle a su amigo el Sombrerero un San Valentín inolvidable. Alice/Hatter


_Pues esto es algo que se me ocurrió más o menos a las 2 de la mañana y que acabé a las 5... XD Como podeís combrobar tiene muchas tonterías, supongo ue deliraba por el dueño, pero eso está bien para un fic de Alicia, al fin y al cabo ella también divaga un poco. Alcia, el Sombreero Loco, la Liebre de Marzo y el País de las Maravillas pertenecen a su autor, Lewis Carroll. Las vestimentas de los personajes son las mismas que en la película de Disney. Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito y me deis vuestra opinión, nunca he escrito un one-shot. Las partes en cursiva son narraciones, lo demás está escrito en forma de guión, como en teatro.  
_

**REGALOS DE SAN VALENTÍN**

ALICIA- ¡Buenos días! – saluda con entusiasmo

SOMBRERERO- Dirás buenas tardes – responde cortante

ALICIA- Eh… sí, eso.

SOMBRERERO- Habla con propiedad

ALICIA- Siempre tan descortés, señor Sombrerero…

LIEBRE- Siéntate, Alicia. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el mundo tuyo ese?

ALICIA- Bueno… no hay muchas novedades, en la escuela estamos haciendo bordados y… ¡ah! ¡Nos van a enseñar a preparar chocolate!

LIEBRE- ¿Chocolate?

ALICIA- Claro, se acerca el día de San Valentín y es costumbre que las niñas de mi escuela preparen bombones para la escuela de los niños y ellos nos mandan flores.

LIEBRE- Parece divertido

SOMBRERERO- ¡Qué estupidez!- exclama sin mirarles, bebiendo su té.

ALICIA- No es estúpido ¡es muy romántico!

SOMBRERERO- ¡Hmp! ¿acaso sabes lo que significa esa palabra, niña?

ALICIA- Eh... pues en la escuela he estudiado que es un tipo de arte antiguo… no, espera, también era un estilo literario… ¿o era de música clásica? – _pero entonces ¿por qué los adultos lo usaban para cosas como el día de San Valentín?_

LIEBRE- No la confundas, tonto. (A Alicia) A mi m enseñaron a preparar chocolate para pascua. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se prepara el de San Valentín…

ALICIA- Pues… será más o menos igual, ¿no?

LIEBRE- ¡En absoluto! Nosotros teníamos que hacer huevos. No sabes lo complicado que es, si no tienes cuidado se rompen y se mancha todo el suelo. Y luego está cuando los conejos de pascua se empeñan en salir rompiendo el cascarón porque se encuentran muy agustito. Lo importante es no encariñarse con ellos.

ALICIA- Pues a mi me han dicho que nosotras sí tenemos que ponerles mucho cariño, porque son para regalárselos a otro niño. Mis amigas dicen que cuando eres mayor en casi seguro que te cases con el niño que te ha tocado.

SOMBRERERO- (Cada vez más irritado) ¡¡Esa es la tontería más grande que he oído!! En los últimos cinco minutos.

ALICIA- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? ¿Es que a ti no te gusta el chocolate o qué?

SOMBRERERO- Desde luego que me gusta ¡es dulce!

ALICIA- ¿Entonces por qué no te gusta que te lo regalen?

LIEBRE- Déjalo, Alicia, a él nunca le han regalado chocolate.

ALICIA- (Se vuelve hacia la Liebre sorprendida. Luego vuelve a mirar al Sombrerero, que bebe su té en silencio, mirando a la nada) ¿Nunca? Pero…

_El resto de la merienda transcurrió bastante más calmada, pero el Sombrerero apenas habló. Cuando Alicia volvió a su casa en el mundo real se quedó pensando durante un buen rato. A la hora de acostarse aún no podía quitarse el asunto de la cabeza. Tal vez en el País de las Maravillas no se celebrara San Valentín… ¿Pero Pascua sí? No tenía sentido. Entonces… ¿será que en el colegio del Sombrerero no les mandaban bombones las niñas? Claro, por eso él no estaba casado aún…_

_De repente a Alicia le invadió un sentimiento de compasión hacia su loco amigo. ¿Con lo que a él le gustaba el chocolate e iba a quedarse sin comerlo? Ni hablar, para eso estaba ella allí._

(Al día siguiente, en la clase de repostería de la escuela)

CARLA- ¡Vaya, Alicia! Sí que te han quedado bonitos (mira los bombones en forma de corazón)

MARTHA- ¡Y has hecho un montón!

PROFESORA- Con esto se merece una muy buena nota, señorita Alicia. El niño al que se los des deberá ponerse muy contento.

ALICIA- Eso espero, profesora. ¿Me dirá usted si nos queda algo de cariño envasado? Quisiera ponerle un poco para que queden muy ricos.

PROFESORA- ¿Envasado? Querida, el cariño no es un ingrediente.

ALICIA- Pero ¿no dijo usted que había que ponerles mucho?

PROFESORA- Sí, pero el cariño se entrega junto con los chocolates. Debes mirar al niño a los ojos y desear con todas tus fuerzas que le gusten. Cuando él vea el cariño que les has puesto se pondrá muy feliz.

_Alicia sonrió agradecida por el consejo. No parecía complicado, los adultos siempre hacían parecer difícil lo más simple con sus juegos de palabras absurdos…_

ALICIA- A propósito, profesora, ¿qué quiere decir "romántico"?

_Pero en el momento en que la maestra iba a responder sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases._

_Lamentablemente la profesora no había podido contestar a su pregunta, pero no importaba, se sentía muy feliz mientras envolvía la caja donde había colocado los bombones en papel naranja con un lazo verde, ella pensó que esos colores le agradarían. Aquella tarde quiso arreglarse de forma especial._

_Sin saber por qué, se sentía nerviosa mientras se cepillaba con esmero el cabello, haciendo que cada mechón rubio pareciera un manojo de hilos de oro. Se colocó su cinta negra en la cabeza y se atusó el delantal sobre el vestido azul. _

_Suspirando para calmar sus nervios se adentró en su espejo, saliendo al País de las Maravillas por el otro lado._

(En la fiesta del té)

LIEBRE- Vaya cara tienes, ¿sigues enfadado?

SOMBRERERO- No lo estoy.

LIEBRE- Sabes que ella no tenía mala intención, te aprecia mucho.

SOMBRERERO- ¡Te digo que no estoy enfadado!

L- Sí, ya, ya… Mejor voy a preparar más Earl Gray, que se nos está terminando… (Se va adentro de la casa)

(Llega Alicia por el camino)

ALICIA- ¡Señor Sombrerero! Buenos días.

SOMBRERERO- Tardes.

ALICIA- Sí, yo… eh…

SOMBRERERO- ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? Brilla tanto que va a dejarme ciego.

ALICIA- No… ¿no le gusta?

SOMBRERERO- Yo no he dicho eso. Es precioso, me encanta.

ALICIA- Uh… (Sonrojada) He venido a traerle esto (le entrega la caja, tímidamente).

_El Sombrerero la cogió sorprendido y la observó durante un momento, luego levantó la vista hacia la niña y se dio cuenta de que ella ya le estaba mirando a él, directamente a los ojos. Entonces él también empezó a sonrojarse. Tras observarse durante varios segundos él intentó hablar._

SOMBRERERO- (Muy nervioso) A… Alicia… (Traga saliva) ¿Por qué m… me miras así?

ALICIA- Estoy deseando de todo corazón que le gustan, señor Sombrerero. Feliz día de San Valentín.

SOMBRERERO- (Cada vez más rojo, abre la caja y ve los bombones en forma de corazón. Abre mucho los ojos y empieza a respirar agitadamente) Gr… Gracias.

ALICIA- ¿Por qué no prueba uno? (se sienta a su lado)

_Cogió uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Notaba como le hervía la sangre concentrada en su rostro mientras el bombón se deshacía despacio en su boca. Se dedicó a observarla a ella mientras iba notando el sabor dulce del chocolate. Sus ojos azules, como fragmentos de cielo parpadeaban inocentemente, sin notar cómo aceleraban los latidos del Sombrerero._

SOMBRERERO- Está... delicioso.

ALICIA- Eso es porque les puse mucho cariño (sonríe)

SOMBRERERO- (Mirándola fijamente) Yo también tengo algo para ti. (de la nada aparece una rosa de tallo largo con pétalos azul celeste y se la entrega) Feliz San Valentín a ti también.

ALICIA- (Sorprendida) ¿Para mi? ¡Gracias! ¿De donde ha sacado una rosa de color azul?

SOMBRERERO- Crecen en tus ojos todo el tiempo.

ALICIA- ¿en mis ojos? Por eso no tiene espinas, para que no me pinchen...

SOMBRERERO- Alicia (muy serio) Me has entregado a mí los chocolates… (Ella asiente) ¿Eso quiere decir que te casarás conmigo?

ALICIA- Pero eso es cuando una crece.

SOMBRERERO- ¡No importa! ¿Lo harás?

ALICIA- Supongo que… ¿por qué no?

SOMBRERERO- (Salta de su silla y baila por todas partes gritando) ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡¡Yahoo!!! ¡Lo conseguí!

LIEBRE- (Sale de la casa con una tetera llena) Hola Alicia, (señalando al Sombrerero) ¿a este qué le pasa?

ALICIA- No estoy segura… ah, mire, también le traje chocolates a usted, señor Liebre, así podrá decirme si son como los que hacía usted.

SOMBRERERO- (Para de bailar y estalla de ira) ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! (Se interpone entre Alicia y la Liebre y apunta a este con el dedo) ¡No vayas a creerte especial! ¡Ella va a casarse CONMIGO! ¿Te enteras?

LIEBRE- (Mira confuso al Sombrerero y este le devuelve una mirada fulminante, luego mira a Alicia y en un rapidísimo movimiento coge los bombones y empieza a correr con ellos perseguido por el Sombrerero) ¡Hahaha! Eso sí puedes cogerlos, ¡ahora son míos!

(Alicia ríe sin entender muy bien lo que ocurre)

_Alicia regresó a su casa aún sonriendo. Lo había pasado muy bien, el Sombrerero estaba realmente loco y era muy divertido ver como la liebre le provocaba. Se le ocurrió que si algún día se casara con él tendría que intenta no reírse tanto, o siempre le dolería la tripa. Pensó en esto y en más cosas mientras estaba en su cama apunto de dormirse. Aún con todo, tenía la impresión de que se le estaba olvidando algo importante, pero no recordaba de qué se trataba._

(10 años después)

_Alicia caminaba a paso acelerado por el sendero que llevaba a la colina. Era el día de San Valentín y el Sombrerero la había citado en la cima para algo importante. Aunque le había preguntado a la Liebre varias veces que para qué era él no había querido decirle de qué se trataba y solo bromeaba al respecto._

_Al llegar a la cima descubrió al Sombrerero sentado en la hierba de espaldas a ella mirando hacia el cielo._

_Antes de acercarse, la chica se sacudió el vestido, luego carraspeó levemente para llamar su atención. _

ALICIA-Ejem… Buenos días, señor Sombrerero.

SOMBRERERO- Buenas tardes, mi querida Alicia (le hace un gesto para que se siente a su lado)

ALICIA- (Se sienta) Hace un cielo espléndido hoy, ¿verdad? (le entrega una caja envuelta en papel naranja con un lazo verde)

SOMBRERERO- Azul, como tiene que ser (coge la caja y le entrega a ella una rosa azul celeste)

ALICIA- ¿Para qué me he traído a este lugar?

SOMBRERERO- Tenía que hablar contigo, hay algo importante que debes saber.

ALICIA- ¿Y tenía que ser aquí?

SOMBRERERO- Desde luego, no podría ser de otra manera. Todo debía estar verde y frasco alrededor. Tu pelo debía brillar como el oro y tus ojos azules mirarme intensamente, mientras olerías la rosa de forma absolutamente embriagadora.(Alicia se da cuenta de que eso es lo que está haciendo y se sonroja. El Sombrerero coge su mano) Entonces yo tomaría tu mano y te confesaría mi amor.(La chica le mira sorprendida) Alicia, te amo desde antes de que tu corazón supiera lo que es eso. Necesito que te cases conmigo de inmediato, como me prometiste, no puedo esperar un minuto más. (Besa su mano)

ALICIA- Yo también le amo, lo hago desde que se hacerlo. Nunca he olvidado mi promesa, señor Sombrerero, quiero casarme con usted. Pero ¿podrá salir del País de las Maravillas?

SOMBRERERO- Desde luego, contigo.

_Acercó su rostro al de la joven hasta que sus labios se juntaron, entonces ella le tiró hacia atrás en un abrazo, cayendo sobre él y haciendo que se le resbalara el sombrero, dejando libres sus mechones ondulados y blancos como la nieve. Volvieron a besarse un vez más._

SOMBRERERO- ¿Al fin entiendes?

ALICIA- ¿El qué?

SOMBRERERO- El significado de "romántico"

ALICIA- (Ríe) Gracias, eso es lo que había olvidado averiguar.

FIN

_Decidme si os gustó o quedó demasiado pasteloso XD._


End file.
